Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to image processing and object recognition.
Description of the Related Art
For visual analytics, template matching is a core capability for performing different types of image searches, such as searches for similar or duplicate images or objects. These searches can be used for indexing and clustering of samples, object detection, localization, classification, and geometry measuring. Template matching can also incorporate different features for similarity computing as a working pipeline.